Mirumo Goes Into Philippines
by andreadepon27
Summary: Katie's mom joined a raffle named "Fortune Raffle" which was also featured on TV. Katie watched the program and she found out that she won the 4th prize, that was a ticket to Philippines. The cast went to the Philippines to have a cool vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Mirumo Goes into Philippines

Mirumo Goes into Philippines

**Prelude**

_Katie's mom went to a raffle. The 4__th__ prize is a ticket to Philippines, the 3__rd__ prize is a laptop, the 2__nd__ prize is a washing machine, and the grand prize is a brand new house and lot. Katie's mom joined the raffle and went home._

KATIE:

Hi, Mom.

KATIE'S MOM:

Hello, Katie.

_Katie kissed her mom in the cheek._

KATIE:

Where did you go?

KATIE'S MOM:

I joined to a raffle.

KATIE:

Raffle… hmm?

KATIE'S MOM:

Sorry, I put your name.

KATIE:

That's okay.

_Katie remembered something._

KATIE:

Just in time, I saw a raffle featuring on TV.

KATIE'S MOM:

What was it?

KATIE:

It was so cool; the 4th prize is a ticket to Philippines for anyone, the 3rd prize is a laptop, the 2nd prize is a washing machine, and the grand prize is a brand new house and lot.

KATIE'S MOM:

It's the raffle that I joined!

KATIE:

We'll wait for a while, okay?

**Fifteen days have passed.**

_Katie and Mirumo are watching TV._

KATIE:

I wanted to watch who won the raffle.

_Katie is waiting for the program._

KATIE:

Here it is!

TV BROADCASTER:

Welcome to the "Fortune Raffle"!!

KATIE:

Just as I thought, the name of the raffle is Fortune Raffle.

TV BROADCASTER:

The 4th winner is… Katie Minami!

KATIE:

We won the 4th!?

MIRUMO:

Do you mean… we are going to the Philippines!?

KATIE:

I wonder if it is cool there…


	2. Chapter 2

Mirumo Goes Into Philippines

Mirumo Goes Into Philippines

Name of Chapter: Their Arrival, Part 1

**INTRODUCTION**

_Katie: Mirumo, look what I got!_

_Katie showed lots of Kumo!cho._

_Mirumo: That is the Katie I want!! I love Kumo!cho! Give me some! Give me some!_

_Katie: If you want the Kumo!cho, let's go to Philippines, because I don't like to lose this ticket!_

_Mirumo: Fine. We will use it._

_Katie: I think Mirumo is now saying…_

_Mirumo: Hahaha! Itadakimasu!_

_Katie: That is what I'm going to say!_

_Katie and Mirumo laughed._

**Few days have passed.**

_Katie received her prize. Katie told her mom about this._

KATIE:

Mama, I wanted 3 of us to go to Philippines.

KATIE'S MOM:

Katie, why you wanted 3? We are only 2.

KATIE:

I wanted to join Dylan, for sure.

KATIE'S MOM:

Hmm… so that's why you wanted 3, huh? Okay, I will let you.

KATIE:

Thank you, Mama!

_Katie ran to Dylan's house. She entered his house._

DYLAN:

Look, Rirumu, Katie's here.

RIRUMU:

I want to see Mirumo-sama!

MIRUMO:

Oh boy.

Mirumo faced back.

RIRUMU:

I really wanted to see you, Mirumo-sama!

MIRUMO:

What do you really want, Rirumu?

RIRUMU:

We reported that you are going to the Philippines. Am I right?

MIRUMO:

Yes, Katie, her mom and I are going to the Philippines. Some humans don't see us.

RIRUMU:

That's great, Mirumo-sama! Katie-sama,

KATIE:

Yeah?

RIRUMU:

I wanted to join too. May I join?

KATIE:

Of course I wanted to inform you two to join with me.

DYLAN:

You made Rirumu happy, Katie! We are going for a nice vacation, right, Rirumu?

RIRUMU:

Yes! And maybe we can find some cream puffs and libraries in there!

DYLAN:

We have to enjoy the trip, Rirumu.

RIRUMU:

I know, Yuki-sama!

KATIE:

So, do you agree?

DYLAN:

Yes.

KATIE:

Let's go!

_Katie arrived at her house and greeted her mom._

KATIE:

I already informed Dylan to go to Philippines.

KATIE'S MOM:

Are you happy?

KATIE:

Yes, Mama.

KATIE'S MOM:

Alright, let's go.

_Katie, Dylan, their Muglox, and Katie's mom went to the airport._

KATIE:

I'm sure it will be happy there.

RIRUMU:

Yes! I wanted myself to be happy!

MIRUMO:

Okay, now feed me Kumo!cho, right now.

KATIE:

Not now, you are going to eat it on the airplane.

_Their airplane arrived._

KATIE:

Okay, let's get going!

**At the airplane, Katie feeds Mirumo some Kumo!cho. Suddenly, Mirumo is complaining.**

MIRUMO:

Arrrggghhh!! Why is it noisy here?

KATIE:

Maybe you can listen to music? It will relax you.

MIRUMO:  
Cut that out!

_Katie looked at Mirumo._

KATIE:

Mirumo, I know, but you have to listen to music so you don't have to complain.

_Dylan and Rirumu were next to Katie and Mirumo._

RIRUMU:

It's really great here when you listen to music on your headphones! It is quite relaxing!

KATIE:

See?

DYLAN:

Why? Is it noisy inside the airplane?

KATIE:

Mirumo is still complaining about that noise. _(To Mirumo) _Mirumo, listen to music!

MIRUMO:

Fine, if I had to, then I'll listen right away!!

**Many hours have passed and then they arrived.**

KATIE'S MOM:

Katie, we're here.

KATIE:

Okay, Mama! I'm coming!

_They went outside and find themselves in a Philippine Airport._

KATIE'S MOM:

We are here now, Katie.

KATIE:

Yes, Mama! Uh… hold on… I wanted to see the attractions!

KATIE'S MOM:

Okay, Katie. Go now and be free.

KATIE:

Okay, Mama!

_Katie ran around to look into Manila. Katie saw a sign._

KATIE:

This is… Luneta Park!?

RIRUMU:

This might be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Mirumo Goes Into Philippines

Mirumo Goes Into Philippines

Name of Chapter: Their Arrival, Part 2

_Katie is exploring everywhere and sees the beautiful butterflies and flowers and memorable morals._

KATIE:

Isn't this amazing?

MIRUMO:

Check this out.

_Mirumo points to a sign._

KATIE:

We are going to somewhere else!?

MIRUMO:

Yes.

KATIE:

But I wanted to see this place! It's so wonderful!!

MIRUMO:

Alright, just look at everything. You're a tourist.

_Katie looks at Mirumo_

KATIE:

I'm a tourist… so… Dylan and I are tourists!

MIRUMO:

Yes. Do you know what tourist is?

KATIE:

Hold on, let's see this wonderful place!

_They saw some beautiful attractions. Then they went to a restaurant._

KATIE:

Hmm… at least I brought pocket money.

MIRUMO:

Yes! Because we're all starving here, we need pocket money!

_Katie laughed._

KATIE'S MOM:  
Katie, why are you laughing?

KATIE:

Oh, just nothing, a funny imagination comes to my mind.

_On Japan, Azumi and Kyle are looking for Katie and Dylan._

AZUMI:

Where is Dylan? I have to see him!

KYLE:

I don't know where he is! It's summer!

AZUMI:

Eh… we have to look for Katie and Dylan!

_Yashichi and Murumo arrived._

YASHICHI:

We've looked anywhere and then Katie and Dylan aren't there.

MURUMO:

Sorry, Kyle. Now I cannot have marshmallows!

_Azumi looks angry at Yashichi. Azumi hits Yashichi with her pocket._

AZUMI:

Do your job!

YASHICHI:

I'm sorry, but I can't find them.

_Kyle remembered something._

KYLE:

Katie won the 4th prize on "Fortune Raffle"!

AZUMI:

They won a ticket to Philippines!?

KYLE:

It means that they are in the Philippines!

AZUMI:

What if they are not yet there?

_They became silent._

KYLE:

We will lose our chances!

AZUMI:

Maybe Katie and Dylan are hiding!

_On Philippines, they are now finished eating._

MIRUMO:

Hey, I saw something that Dylan might like!

_Mirumo pointed at a library._

DYLAN:

Hold on, how many books does this library have?

MIRUMO:

It's called 'The National Library', get it?

DYLAN:

Actually, I don't know about this.

KATIE:

But you'll like it!

DYLAN:

I guess you are right. Say, this book might be easy for you.

KATIE:

What book is easy for me?

_Dylan hands over a book._

DYLAN:

Don't worry, it's really that easy.

KATIE:

Are you sure?

DYLAN:

Yes.

KATIE:

Okay!

_Katie reads the book. It seems that it was real easy._

KATIE:

I guess you are right! It's easy to read.

DYLAN:

Thanks, Katie. Now, shall we go to the National Library?

RIRUMU:

That would be the best, Yuki-sama!

KATIE:

Let's go!

_At a Philippine Airport, Azumi and Kyle arrived at the Philippines!_

AZUMI:

I guess they are here.

KYLE:

Do you think they are here in **Manila**?

AZUMI:

Maybe, so we have to find out!

_Back to Mirumo, as they finished checking out the National Library, they bought a new car._

KATIE:

Hmm… it's nice.

MIRUMO:

I want to have a ride!

KATIE:

I don't know who will drive…

_A boy appeared._

BOY:

Say, shall I drive for you three?

KATIE:

No! No! You are a stranger—are you…? Oh no!!

_Katie was shocked. Mirumo flew at Katie's shoulder._

_Mirumo asked why._

MIRUMO:

Hey, Katie, why are so surprised?

KATIE:

Trouble starts right now…

_Katie saw… a boy he knew in Japan, with a girl in Japan…she saw…_

KYLE:

Hi, Katie!

MIRUMO:  
Yeeeeeeeeeehh!!

AZUMI:  
Hello there, Katie!

_Azumi gets angry._

AZUMI:

So you two are hiding from us!?

KATIE:

We're not hiding. Are we _hiding?_

AZUMI:

Now you two are having a nice trip… with US!

KYLE:

I want to drive!

AZUMI:

Do you have a driver's license yet?

KYLE:

Um… no!

AZUMI:

So how can you drive?

KYLE:

Hahaha… you mean… I can't do that!?

_They nodded._

KYLE:

What!?

KATIE:

I don't like this…

MIRUMO:

Mirumo De Pon!

_Mirumo casts magic and there was a figure of a man appeared._

MIRUMO:

From now on, this will be your driver.

DRIVER:

Hello there!

MIRUMO:

So, let's get a joyride!

_Katie was about to go to the car but she bumped someone else. Who might he/she be?_


End file.
